Harmonic patterns are present in all living forms. One belief is that a living being is in fact a resonating liquid crystal made mostly of carbon and water, becoming more coherent and more focused as it rides on the Earth through space. For example, a living body focuses energy between its two reflecting halves; thus, becoming more harmonically tuned over time. Additionally, body-centered techniques through spatial movement are considered by some to be the first principle of evolution by focusing life toward greater efficiency, greater mobility, greater balance, greater intelligence and ultimately greater consciousness. Further, mathematical and geometrical measurements and proportions of the human body are important aspects for improving precise body alignment.
The spine represents an axis of resonance in the human body. Additionally, the measurement of a person's height and the distance between the floor and the person's navel yields a value that is close to a “golden ratio”, which represents true biological proportions. More specifically, the average human body has a ratio of height to distance between the ground and the person's navel of approximately 1.618. By way of calculation, the distance from the ground (or the bottom of the feet) to the navel can be referred to as the “long measure”, and the distance from the navel to the top of the head can be referred to as the “short measure”. In the average person, the ratio of the long measure to the long measure plus the short measure (or to the full height of the person) is approximately 1.618. Stated in another manner, if the long measure is said to be equal to one unit of measure; then the full height of the average human body can be equated to approximately 1.618 units of measure.
Based on the proper understanding of these concepts, it is desired to provide a harmonic mat (also referred to herein as an “exercise mat”, or simply a “mat”) that can help increase the likelihood that the human body can be maintained in precise body alignment in order to enhance and/or promote health and well being, as well as function as a training aid for its users.